


The Chocolate Thief

by LaMachina17



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chocolate is an aphrodisiac, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Lingerie, Romance, Sex Toys, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!WangYIbo, fem!XiaoZhan, no one is on their period during sexy times though, non-graphic discussion of pms, porn with a sprinkling of plot, sensual af, wlws and their toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMachina17/pseuds/LaMachina17
Summary: It sucks that Yibo is on her period right now because she is heading home, their home, to their penthouse apartment where she will see her ZhanZhan for the first time in three weeks! It’s the week of Dongzhi and Christmas, and she and Xiao Zhan both have schedules in Beijing which is a Christmas miracle.But of course, like with anything else, Yibo’s body decided to say 'F*** you'. Maybe Xiao Zhan will let her bury her face between her legs for the next hour or so until she feels better.She is exceedingly disappointed. Well, at least, she has her chocolate. ...if a certain bunny doesn't steal it first.orA cute and sexy rom-com about two wlws stealing each other's chocolate.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: BJYX Secret Santa





	The Chocolate Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mojazlatko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojazlatko/gifts).



> Hello everyone, and I hope you've all had a Happy Holiday season!! Here is my contribution to the BJYX Secret Santa for Lydster10. I hope you enjoy the story. This will be my first BJYX Genderswap, and it was so much fun to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction, while inspired by, bears no reflection on any real people, places, or events. This purely fictional content.

“That’s a wrap!”

Were she a lesser professional, Yibo might have sagged in relief at being dismissed. She’s done, today’s schedule finished, and as much as she loves her Day Day Up brothers, she has places to be. Yibo deposits her microphone with an aid, ready to race back to her dressing room, but holds off long enough to wish Feng-ge, Da-ge, Han-ge, and the rest of the crew “Merry Christmas”. The last thing she wants is a scolding for being disrespectful.

But once that’s done, she goes back to change, get her make-up off - the gloss they put on her today feels absolutely vile after the number of touch-ups she needed between the different food segments - and collect her things, not forgetting the gifts she received from her geges for their gift exchange. They’d all exchanged presents that morning before recording began, and she’d been exceedingly pleased to find a variety of chocolates in each of their gifts.

Lele ushers her out of the Day Day Up studio and into the car that will take her to the airport so she can fly to Beijing where she can actually use her house key rather than a hotel key card. They are already in the air when the telltale cramps begin, and upon a quick trip to the bathroom, she discovers that her ever illusive time of the month has reared her ugly head and nearly punches the bathroom wall. She should’ve known when her make-up artist had to cover up a pimple that cropped up on her cheek. 

Her manager brings her a tampon, she takes care of her business, swallows the pain-killer YanYan provides her, and then proceeds to curl up as tightly as possible into a sweater she stole from Xiao Zhan.  
At least, she has the chocolates from her Day Day Up geges, which she sneaks whenever her manager isn’t looking.

Being fit and athletic meant a lot of things for Yibo. It meant the bone structure of her face was easy to highlight for shoots, whether they were going for delicate, graceful butter-wouldn’t-melt angel or powerful and sexy woman in charge. It meant she, with her slim, toned body, from her pert breasts to her trim waist and the gentle curve of her hips, could make a garbage bag look fashionable. She may not be curvy in a classical sense, but she wasn’t a stick figure and the bodycon dresses her stylist liked to put her in for red carpet events proved it. She could dance a b-boy off the stage, out ride any mengnan motorcycle opponent and take no prisoners in any fight scene she filmed.

But the downside to Yibo’s physicality and low BMI was that her menstrual cycle was the most irregular phantom that hovered in the back of Yibo’s mind all the time. It was something Xiao Zhan, whose cycle is like clockwork, used to worry about when they first officially became girlfriends, but her obg always tells her she is perfectly healthy, so really, Zhan-jie, there is no point in worrying, which she does anyway. She’s so good like that.

All in all, it wasn’t terrible. It meant that while her fellow actresses and dance friends struggled through PMS every month, she remained relatively unaffected for two, three, four - Hell, Yibo once went a full six months without seeing hide nor hair of her body’s cleansing cycle.

But when she did start… When her body did decide to remind her that she had a fully-functioning reproductive system. It was hell. The cramping, the break-outs - always along her chin - the irrational irritation, the whole shitstorm of PMS bullshit. And Yibo hated it - absolutely hated it - when she had to work through her period when she would rather be at home, preferably with a certain jiejie curled up with her. 

And was that really too much to ask?

In the olden days, women used to isolate themselves from society during their ‘moon’ cycles. Why did they ever stop that practice? She always wonders this, regardless of whether she is on set, in rehearsal, or in training. After all, it would be much safer for everybody involved if Yibo could simply extract herself from situations in which punching something did not become the default reaction to every stupid annoyance. The only person she doesn’t immediately want to tell to fuck off is Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan, who on any day she can’t get enough of (Because have you seen that woman! Between her endlessly long legs and her plush ass and her deliciously full breasts she is a walking ‘come fuck me’ sign packaged up in a perfect hourglass figure), becomes an absolute godsend when she isn’t feeling well. Xiao Zhan likes to snuggle plushies. Yibo likes to snuggle Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan once called Yibo clingy in an interview. Well, Yibo is pretty sure that’s because when the cramps start all she wants to do is wrap herself around her Zhan-jie and curl up under a blanket while the older woman strokes manicured nails through her hair.

It sucks.

And it really, really sucks that Yibo is on her period right fucking now because she is heading home, their home, to their penthouse apartment where she will see her ZhanZhan for the first time in...Shit... Three weeks! It’s the week of Dongzhi and Christmas, and she and Xiao Zhan both have schedules in Beijing which is a fucking Christmas miracle that Yibo certainly never expected to happen.  
But of course, like with anything else, Yibo’s body, as irregular as it is, decided to clit-block her. Maybe Xiao Zhan will let her bury her face between her legs for the next hour or so until she feels better.

She is exceedingly disappointed.

Why? Because when she walks in the door to their flat, and calls out to Xiao Zhan after seeing the woman’s boots by the door, all she gets is a very tellingly grumbled, “Here.”

She is at once heartbroken and exasperated by the pitiful response, and her suspicions are confirmed when she enters the living room to find her lover, looking pale and miserable curled up on the couch under a pile of blankets with a hot water bottle, an open bag of chocolates and scattered wrappers on the coffee table, and an American horror movie flashing on the screen. The most beautiful face in China creased with design disease from the pillow, the day’s eyeliner smudged across her cheeks, and her long dark hair tangled through with leftover hairspray and she is still the most stunning creature Yibo has ever laid eyes on.

To top it all off, Jianguo is seated on the arch of Xiao Zhan’s hip like a triumphant explorer who just conquered ‘mommy mountain.’ She starts to purr as Yibo approaches, but does not move, unwilling to vacate her throne until she is actually dislodged.

Yibo snatches up three of the chocolates and scarfs them down almost without chewing.

“Thief!” comes a whine from the cocoon. “Those are mine.”

“What’s yours is mine, jie.”

The ZhanZhan cocoon moves like she is going to get up to smack her, but falls back limp before she is even an inch off the couch, a scream from the TV acting like a sound score to Xiao Zhan’s crumpled up face. Yibo winces as one of the characters is unceremoniously decapitated by a machete wielding psychopath, but at least the volume is down low and it doesn’t look like a ghost movie.

“That bad, huh?”

Her ZhanZhan makes a noncommittal sound that is the closest thing to an answer she is going to get. 

“Same,” she says, stripping out of her coat and abandoning her luggage to approach the lump on the couch. Xiao Zhan seems to understand her meaning, because she hums in sympathy and extends her hand out to Yibo from under the blankets.

“Yi-mei.”

Xiao Zhan calls her by her favorite nickname between the two of them, and Yibo takes the offered limb and the cocoon of fuzzy softness unfurls. The younger tucks herself flush against her jiejie, twining their legs and shoving her nose into Xiao Zhan’s throat. She smells vaguely of some new perfume she is endorsing. It’s new and unfamiliar, but her natural fragrance bleeds through enough that Yibo doesn’t mind. Yibo plants a kiss at the joining of her collarbones and sighs at the faint taste of salt still lingering there from the woman’s photoshoot.

“I can turn this off,” whispers Xiao Zhan in Yibo’s hair. “I know you don’t like horror movies.”

“It’s fine. Just lower the volume.”

And maybe imagining the screams are coming from her ovaries will appease them enough to stop torturing her.

“Hm.”

She hears the clicking on the remote and the sounds of some poor girl’s screams diminishes to a faint hum. Xiao Zhan’s fingers begin to knead into her lower back where Yibo always carries the most tenderness the first day of her period, and the feeling is such a relief that Yibo closes her eyes.

Jianguo adjusts her seat so that her front paws lay claim to Yibo’s hip so that she is now the queen of both of the celebrity lumps under the blankets, further cementing that neither one of them will be moving any time soon.

It sucks that they are both on their periods, but it doesn’t matter, she thinks fiddling with the diamond ring hanging from Xiao Zhan’s necklace.

Yibo is home.

⚭⚢⚭

It isn’t often that Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are entirely in each other’s space while both of them are on their periods. In fact, between both of their hectic schedules and Yibo’s irregularity, neither woman had been in the vicinity of the other during any synchronized-swimming-for-sanity-days in months, which is in some ways a blessing. No opportunity for Yibo to take out her annoyance on Xiao Zhan or vice versa, but in many ways, it really, really sucked.

Like not being able to take care of each other with back rubs and medicine reminders and ‘honey, are you done with the heating pad? Yes... Thanks’ back and forths.

Because Yibo liked being there to take care of Xiao Zhan

Yibo may complain about her own cycle, but Xiao Zhan’s… Oh, Xiao Zhan’s... Seeing her ZhanZhan on a particularly bad cycle was like watching a supernova turn into a black hole. That’s how bad it could be for her at times. 100 to 0 in the span of twenty minutes if she didn’t get painkillers into her system on time, and when she’s working, she almost always forgets unless Yibo remembers to text or call her that her period should be starting soon. Yes, Yibo keeps a mental calendar of Xiao Zhan’s cycle in her head. It’s easy, considering she doesn’t even attempt to maintain any bearing on her own.

And then there was the bitchiness.

Xiao Zhan was naturally a flirty and kind person, and she really did try her best not to take out her personal troubles on others, but you cross her at the wrong time in the middle of a bad PMS day and you will have something thrown at you. There is a lego set that she still cannot find all of the pieces to from one spectacular demonstration of this. Don’t worry, it hadn’t been thrown at Yibo since she hadn’t been there. It hadn’t been thrown at anyone, really, and was purely the fault of the incident-that-will-not-be-named. Actually, if Yibo recalls the story correctly, it was a phone that had been thrown, the little model an unfortunate collateral damage. Xiao Zhan had called her crying about it, a total wreck, talking a thousand km an hour, nearly sending Yibo into a full-blown panic until she was able to decipher that her girlfriend was crying because of a bunch of scattered legos and then, promptly started laughing at the whole fucking mess of it because the very thought Yibo would be angry about a stupid lego set of all things amidst all the bullshit they were dealing with was utterly and comically preposterous! Xiao Zhan had watched gobsmacked as Yibo busted a rib before, finally, a hint of a smile cracked through her tears. It had been the first time they had laughed together since the whole shitstorm started.

So yeah, beware flying objects if you are the harbinger of bad news while Xiao Zhan is indisposed. That is, of course, if she doesn’t just throw you across the room first. Her wife may look slim and unobtrusive, but Yibo has experienced this for herself on a few poignant occasions, granted always in much sexier circumstances. And Yibo always gets her back in the end.

Xiao Zhan has some voiceover recordings early the next day followed by an interview which she is so not looking forward to, so Wang Yibo spends the evening doting on her as much as she can and gets doted on in return when her wife’s energy levels rise up enough to reciprocate, but a heavy make-out session with some light petting over pert breasts and plain panties is just about all they are able to indulge in as far as intimacy goes.

They finish the rest of Xiao Zhan’s chocolate, well, Yibo does anyway, while the elder is in the shower, and then go to bed.

Yibo stirs minimally the next morning when Xiao Zhan’s usual perfume, sweet like plum blossoms, drifts over her. She vaguely responds to the soft press of lips to her cheek, the flutter of Xiao Zhan’s hair tickling her shoulder.

“I left the painkillers on the bedside table. Make sure you take them if you need them.”

She mumbles into the pillow and then falls back asleep after hearing the click of the front door. She doesn’t have to be up for a few more hours.

When Yibo’s phone finally does go off, she all but slaps it off the bedside table and must therefore chase it out of bed to turn off the godforsaken sound. It’s for the best, really, because she’d set the alarm to go off as late as she could get away with, so she tears around the house, showering, and pulling on clothes. She grabs her favorite purse out of the closet, a One Piece themed tote she can sling over her shoulder when she’s skateboarding, and on her way out the door, eyes the now open chocolates from her geges.

Xiao Zhan, that minx!, must have taken some with her this morning.

Feeling mildly put upon, Yibo takes out her phone, fluffs her bangs to drape sexily over her left eye, and pouts prettily into the camera before snapping a selfie of herself standing next to the incriminating evidence of Xiao Zhan’s crime. She sends the picture with the message:

_Thief! Those were mine!_

She grabs her own handful of chocolates and drops them in her bag on her way out the door. Xiao Zhan’s reply comes as YanYan is closing the car door on her.

_What’s mine is yours and yours is mine, Lao Wang._

Yibo’s mouth drops open aghast! How dare she use her own words against her! She types a quick reply.

_Doesn’t make you any less of a thief. I hope the sugar makes your face look puffy. 😈😈_

_You take that back!_

😘😘😘 _Never!_

_Can’t you be kinder, Wang Yibo!_

Yibo smiles and sends a meme of herself as the impenetrable Lan Wangji calling Wei Wuxian boring.

⚭⚢⚭

An unspoken battle begins after that between them that lasts for the next three days. Xiao Zhan comes home with a new little box of chocolates that were gifted to her by a member of her staff, and Yibo wastes no time declaring recompense for her chocolate that was stolen. This once again results in Xiao Zhan stealing from Yibo’s gifted chocolates the next day, and the cycle of chocolate thieving begins. Until the fourth day, that is.

It’s the day before Christmas Eve. Yibo’s cursed period is finished. Over. Gone. Capote. And if that isn’t a wish come true, she doesn’t know what is. 

She exits the bathroom and climbs back into bed where her Zhan-jie is still dozing. She knows the woman isn’t asleep because she tried to pull Yibo in for a cuddle before Yibo had to pry her way out of the taller woman’s hold to dash into the bathroom.

“Zhan-jie,” whispers Yibo, gliding her lips along the shell of Xiao Zhan’s ear. The elder lets out a small moan in reply. “Zhan-jie,” she says again, this time finding Xiao Zhan’s hand under the sheets and moving it to one of her bare breasts as she grinds her pelvis into Xiao Zhan’s thigh. Xiao Zhan instinctively palms Yibo’s small but supple tit, rolling an erect nipple between her index and middle finger while Yibo slides a leg between her wife’s thighs.

Yibo moans.

“Wake up, Zhan-jie.”

“Yi-mei, my period isn’t finished yet.”

“But mine is.” Yibo all but purrs guiding Xiao Zhan’s hand south. “Doesn’t jiejie want to please her meimei?”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes finally open at that.

“Yibo,” she murmurs, and it’s all the permission Yibo needs to draw their lips together. Xiao Zhan’s breath is stale, but Yibo hasn’t gotten around to brushing her teeth either, so who cares! Besides, if she can get Xiao Zhan to eat the breakfast she is thinking of serving, it won’t matter one way or the other if the woman has brushed her teeth or not.

Xiao Zhan moans into her mouth as Yibo gropes underneath her sleepshirt for her bare breasts, twirling a finger around a beautiful, pert, dark nipple. Xiao Zhan’s hand starts to move where Yibo positioned it against her mound. Her palm begins a slow, circular grind over her sex, those long fingers dipping between her folds to gently nudge at her clit.

“That’s it, baobao,” whispers Yibo. “Keep going.”

“Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan sounds more desperate than Yibo, eager to follow through on anything and everything Yibo tells her.

“Are you awake enough, jie?”

Yibo pushes the woman’s shirt up tongues at a sensitive spot under Xiao Zhan’s left breast, closes her lips around the area and sucks a handsome bruise into the flesh there. Xiao Zhan arches into her mouth, bearing down into Yibo’s thigh positioned between her legs.

“I-”

Yibo’s phone rings, but Yibo is determined to ignore it until Xiao Zhan has finished her off at least two or three times, so it keeps ringing. 

“Meimei, your phone is ringing.”

“So let it ring.”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan scolds as the woman scrambles to roll over and check it, but Yibo is faster, snatching the device off the bedside table. Without checking the caller ID, Yibo rejects the call and tosses the phone somewhere behind her.

“Yibo!”

Yibo’s hand darts forward and folds around Xiao Zhan’s throat. Xiao Zhan’s voice does that hitchy, whiny gasp that drives Yibo absolutely rabid.

“We don’t have anything scheduled until after Christmas, jie. Whoever is calling can leave a fucking message, because I am about to sit on your face, and I expect your full attention to be on my clit. Do you understand?”

For a moment, Xiao Zhan stares up at her, wide-eyed and hazy, before answering.

“Yes, meimei.”

Yibo’s lips quirk up into a smirk that is beyond any of the so-called gremlin grins she is known to give the camera on a semi-frequent basis. She wonders if she can get Xiao Zhan to cum without touching her - she's done it before on one very memorable occasion. Xiao Zhan is panting underneath her now, wide awake, attention fully on Yibo, and, without her glasses, practically blind to the devious expression on her wife’s face. Yibo ducks down, her long brown hair fanning around them like a curtain, and kisses Xiao Zhan. Softly like. Sweet as honey, like they haven’t been driving each other up the wall all week with being unable to properly touch and explore and taste.

“Good, baobao,” she hushes against Xiao Zhan’s mouth. “Zhan-jie, Meimei loves you.”

Xiao Zhan’s nose scrunches up at that.

“Still saying childish things?”

“They’re only childish if I don’t mean them.”

“I know, Yi-mei.” Xiao Zhan’s bunny teeth peek out to bite on her lower lip. She looks up at Yibo through her eyelashes, says, “Now are you going to sit on my face or drown me in nostalgia?” And the lioness nearly ascends.

The question inspires a sharp slap to the woman’s supple backside.

“Careful. I may decide to do both.”

Xiao Zhan inhales sharply, but there are no more complaints, so Yibo slithers up Xiao Zhan’s body, tightly touching as much of her wife’s skin as she possibly can, relishing the drag of her nipples along Xiao Zhan’s curves.

Yibo set’s her knees on either side of Xiao Zhan’s head and slowly, painfully slowly, lowers her cunt to Xiao Zhan’s waiting tongue. 

_**Bang Bang Bang!!!** _

Yibo topples sideways, instinctively covering her naked body as her phone starts to ring again.

“Laoban! Xing-jie has been trying to get ahold of you!”

Lele? Why is Lele at their front door?

Her phone vibrates angrily on the floor, and Yibo dives over the edge of the bed to answer it.

“Xing-jie! Why is Lele banging on my front door?”

Yibo’s manager harrumphs at being addressed so briskly.

“Well, if you had answered your phone I could’ve told you. I need to fly you back out to Zhuhai for an unplanned shoot. Monster wants some footage of you on a motorcycle for their Christmas adverts.”

As she listens, Yibo sets dark eyes on Xiao Zhan, who rolls out of bed and starts pulling on clothing. That derriere though...

“That Monster shoot was weeks ago. They said they got everything they needed.”

Yibo gets a bra to the face when Xiao Zhan starts throwing clothes at her, 

“Apparently, somebody misplaced part of the film. ”

Are you fucking kidding her?!

“Li Xing!”

“I’m sorry, Yibo. My hands are tied up on this. The contract states for you to be available for reshoots when needed. Your flight leaves in an hour and a half. I sent Lele to help you pack, and YanYan is meeting you at the airport.”

“Xing-jie…”

“I promise, we will have you back home by tomorrow. It will be like you never left.”

Tears prick at the edges of Yibo’s eyes. Damnit, she is supposed to be done PMS-ing. She and Xiao Zhan had promised each other the full holiday

“But-”

“Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan’s gentle call of her name keeps her from having a total meltdown. Yibo sighs and offers the phone to the older woman. Xiao Zhan’s fingertips thread through her still bed-raggled hair before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. She whispers ‘get dressed’ into Yibo’s ear before speaking into the phone.

“Xing-jie? Hi, it’s Xiao Zhan. Yibo’s getting ready. Is there anything specific that she needs?”

Xiao Zhan’s voice drifts away as she goes to let Lele, once again knocking on the door, inside. Yibo gets dressed in silence, actively working not to keep cursing whichever poor, unfortunate soul is responsible for making a whole crew of people go into work the day before Christmas Eve to reshoot something that was declared perfect weeks ago. She hears Xiao Zhan speaking to Lele as she pulls on a tank top and sweater over a comfortable pair of jeans. When she walks out to the living, Lele is standing in her kitchen, and Xiao Zhan has already begun gathering things into her Nike bag.

The next ten minutes are a whirl of activity in which Yibo stuffs a handful of things into her bag and scarfs down a steamed bun that Xiao Zhan shoves into her hands. Xiao Zhan secures her green 29 helmet - the one she wore on Xiao Zhan’s 29th birthday - to the strap of her bag, (Apparently, they wanted the reshoots to be redone with that one specifically which is fucking ironic considering they are taking her away from the woman she originally wore the helmet for in the first place.) and before she knows it Xiao Zhan is kissing her goodbye at the door while Lele, the consummate professional that he is, keeps his eyes and ears open but averted from the show of intimacy.

“Call me when you have a chance. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You should have seen me all day today,” mumbles Yibo, with a pout. Xiao Zhan pecks her in retaliation and a thermos of green tea appears in her hands, and if Xiao Zhan isn’t the most magical person in the world right now...

“Shit happens, puppy. Now go before you miss your flight.”

Yibo sighs but goes, Lele on her heels.

It’s going to be a long day.

⚭⚢⚭

It is a long day, and it’s not even halfway over. Between the flight, the drive to the track, sitting in make-up in the garage, nearly giving her stylist a conniption when the man saw the way Yibo had trimmed the nails of her first three fingers on her right hand, and had therefore been forced to glue some temporaries down - Why they cared about her nails, she had no idea. She’s just going to put her riding gloves on once she gets on the motorcycle, and they will break off. It happens every fucking time - she felt as irritable as she had been three days ago at the height of her hormones surging all over the place.

She reaches for her purse, while the hairdresser tugs at her hair, to dig around for a piece of chocolate, something to take the goddamn edge off, only to come up blank. Despite the fact that she had had at least three in there upon arriving home the night before, and she’d been helping herself to Xiao Zhan’s chocolates, so those three pieces should have still been accounted for. They were not.

Xiao Zhan...

Yibo pulls her phone out of her purse. Flicking the star charm Xiao Zhan got her a while back, she calls her chocolate thief. It’s a small mercy that Xiao Zhan answers on the second ring.

“Hey, Baobei. How was the flight? Are you at the track already?”

“Did you have to steal the chocolate out of my purse?”

There are people mulling around, so she is cautious about her language, but the exasperation in her voice should convey the fact that she is about to kill someone. Xiao Zhan makes a small questioning sound, and while It’s not a video call, Yibo can totally imagine the woman’s eyebrows rise. She can also hear the sorry smile in her voice.

“Aww, baobao. I’m sorry. Just have YanYan go and get you some from the store. You know he’s always happy to take care of you.”

“I don’t want something from the store,” she says stubbornly. “I want the chocolate a certain thief stole out of my purse.”

“I’m sorry,” her wife whines right back at her. “It’s not like I knew you would have to leave the house in a hurry this morning.”

And if that isn’t where the root of her irritation is coming from, she doesn’t know where else it could be coming from.

“I’m just frustrated.”

“I know. Hey. I promise I’ll make it up to you when you get back.”

Her stylist deems her ready for costume, so Yibo rises and allows the man to dress her in her 战衣(Zhan Yi - Battle Suit) while she continues on the phone with Xiao Zhan.

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault.”

“No, let me. You spoil me all the time. Let me spoil my laopo.”

“As if you don’t already.”

“Never enough.

Yibo sighs, thumbing the lion-head necklace peeking out over the top of her racing suit as the stylist deems her all set and lets her know that they’ll be ready whenever she is. The stylist excuses herself, leaving Yibo alone in the Yamaha team locker room. 

“Coax me, will you? I’m about to head out.”

“Our family’s Yibo is the most hardworking. The most talented. The most beautiful in all China. Such a cool chick. Woah! This jiejie is so lucky to have such a meimei.”

Yibo can feel her ears heat up from the praise.

“And who exactly is the most beautiful face in Asia? Not this humble meimei.”

One of her handlers calls for her. “Yibo Duizhang, we are ready for you.”

“I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, jie.”

“Hn, go on, Yi-mei. Bye, bye!”

Just as she is about to hang up, Xiao Zhan inserts one last devastating statement.

“Oh, by the way, I’m done with my period, and I’m borrowing your favorite vibrator.”

Wang Yibo freezes solid at this.

“Love you, babe! Jaiyou!!”

“Xiao Zhan!” she shouts, but the line cuts before she’s even gotten the first syllable out. And now she is left horny and suffering from her cruel, cruel wife’s teasing with a desperate craving that she can’t satisfy, because a certain chocolate thief just dropped a bomb of arousal directly onto her sex drive, and Xiao Zhan isn’t even around for her to take it out on.

With a huff, Yibo grabs her helmet and turns to leave the locker room to go. At least, she has the ability to put 800cc’s of raw power between her legs for this shoot, because, holy damn, she might just hurt someone otherwise. Dykes on Bikes for the fucking win!

⚭⚢⚭

The shoot takes forever, and it is late by the time Yibo is dismissed. She goes directly to Xing-jie and has her change her flight to one that will leave tonight. Fuck the hotel room! She is going home, and she is going home tonight. It would take at least two or three heavenly beings and a natural disaster to keep her in Zhuhai.

So fly out she does that very night.

Does she call and message Xiao Zhan? No! And don’t ask her why!

Okay, she does send a quick text when the shooting is over, but beyond that Xiao Zhan gets nothing. She stole Yibo’s chocolate and Yibo’s vibrator. She does not deserve Yibo’s attention.

It’s nearly 3 o’clock in the morning by the time she walks into their shared home. She is tired and agitated and really probably should have slept on the plane, but the knowledge that Xiao Zhan spent part of yesterday playing with _at least_ one of Yibo’s toys has kept her from letting her eyes stay closed for longer than a few minutes. 

Of course, that all kind of grinds to a halt when she steps into their entryway. Where she was half expecting it to be dark, the entryway light is on. Xing-jie must have texted Xiao Zhan to let her know Yibo was coming, so the woman turned on the entry light for Yibo, so she didn’t have to walk into a dark room.

It’s sweet. Sweet enough that she melts.

Jianguo appears from the darkness with a little ‘meep’ and twins her way between Yibo’s ankles until she bends to pat her on the head.

“Hey, princess,” she greets the munchkin cat. Pleased with the greeting, Jianguo butts her head into Yibo’s calf once more before prancing off again. Yibo just shakes her head at the cat’s antics, straightening and depositing her stuff in the entryway.

“Zhan-jie?” she calls out, though she honestly doesn’t expect the older woman to still be awake. No answer comes, so she resigns herself to merely slipping into bed next to her wife and waiting until morning to demand recompense for the last ten hours of torture she has had to endure simply imagining Xiao Zhan spread out on their bed with her hand between her legs, decidedly _not_ keeping it warm for Wang Yibo because Yibo had been away filming a commercial that she had already filmed three weeks ago.

But she digresses, heading to the kitchen.

At least, the chocolate is still on the counter… Wait.

The chocolate is not on the counter. There is nothing on the counter in fact other than a folded piece of paper. She snatches the paper off the counter and something slides out from between the folds to land on the floor with a papery thwack. She reads:

_I promised I would make it up to you._

Eh?

She bends to pick up whatever dropped on the floor. It’s a polaroid. Has Xiao Zhan been messing around with her polaroid cam again? She flips the picture and nearly drops it again.

It’s ZhanZhan. ZhanZhan lying on her back, hair fanned out behind her on the pillow, as she licks a piece of chocolate. She has the most blissed out expression on her face, and the bra she is wearing (a pink number that Yibo hasn’t seen in awhile, lined with black ribboning and flowy, fly-away lace around the cups, definitely not something either of them would were wear in day to day life) has pushed her breasts together so that Yibo can see the most evocative stretch of the top of her cleavage. At the bottom of the polaroid is written:

_Follow the trail, puppy._

Yibo turns and notices another polaroid pinned to the wall. She strips out of her jacket and shoes and pads over.

This one is not so obviously Zhan-jie. A calligraphy brush paints a dark line over a taut stretch of a navel Yibo has dipped her tongue in too many times to count. Why was Xiao Zhan painting on herself?

“Xiao Zhan?” she calls.

Still no answer, but she can see several more lining the staircase that leads to their bedroom, so she does as instructed and follows the trail. The first polaroid shows her a dainty hand dangling their favorite pair of soft leather restraints, fur-lined and baby pink with a large, cute bow and gold plated chains, from her ZhanZhan’s manicured fingers. The second is a profile shot of Xiao Zhan’s throat adorned with the leather Gucci choker decorated and lined with rainbow colored rhinestones - a gift from their second wedding anniversary that Yibo had customized with a simple iridescent metal ring that settles perfectly into the joining of Xiao Zhan’s collarbones. The third photo on the staircase, is much simpler but at the same time so much more: a small pile of artfully scattered chocolate wrappers over the line of Xiao Zhan’s lower back and perfectly angled to showcase the heart shaped rise of Xiao Zhan’s bum clothed into a pair of lacey pink panties that match the bra from the first photo, skirted in pink lace and accented with black ribbons.

The last polaroid is wedged between their bedroom door and the doorframe. It’s tucked so snugly in the crack that Yibo has to open the door for it to fall into her hands. This photo is the most suggestive, and lights as much of a fire in Yibo’s already aroused cunt as anything - a piece of chocolate tucked into the front of those pink lace panties and pointedly drawing her attention to a pair of plush, partially spread thighs.

Yibo’s mouth waters, as she twitches involuntarily in her panties.

Candlelight spills from the crack in the bedroom door. Yibo takes a deep anticipatory breath and pushes it open the rest of the way and thanks Xiao Zhan for her thoroughly thought-out execution of this particular seduction because if she had not been somewhat prepared for the sight that greets her on the other side of that door, she would have ascended right then and there.

Xiao Zhan, laid out on their bed, all dark skin and pink lingerie, is a vision to behold. Her feet are crossed delicately at the ankle, knees clenching together prettily, legs bare and impossibly long until they meet their apex where the treasure between them lies hidden under pink lace. The line of her torso is arched wantonly where she lies, hair loose and draped dreamily around her breasts and shoulders, arms above her head and bound by the restraints to the headboard. The Gucci collar sits snug around the line of her throat, glittering in the flickering light. Her lips are painted in pink gloss, and she’s settled a blindfold over her eyes. Beside her sits a towel carefully arranged with all of their favorite toys settled on top: the riding crop, a feather tickler, their set of ben wa balls, Xiao Zhan’s bullet, Yibo’s corset harness, and several pieces from their collection of phalluses and strap-ons.

But the most erotic feature in this picture that Xiao Zhan has so carefully constructed for her to find, is the chocolate. There are pieces of it balanced precariously on Xiao Zhan’s upper thighs, the piece tucked into her panty line, lines of melted chocolate drawn across her belly, spirals and lines that draw Yibo’s attention upward, twin pieces tucked into her bra, a piece at her throat, and lastly, a piece balanced over open, glossed lips between her teeth as though she is trying to prevent the chocolate from melting for as long as possible. No wonder she never answered any calls of her name, the chocolate and her task of holding it for Yibo as effective as any gag.

Yibo steps fully into the room, undressing as she takes it all in, feasts her eyes on the rather delectable spread her Zhan-jie has made of herself. She knows that, despite the blindfold, Xiao Zhan knows she is there because the woman’s head has tilted ever so slightly towards her and her chest is rising and falling at a steadily accelerated rate as though she too, is filled with as much anticipation as Yibo. Probably more so, since she has no idea what Yibo is going to decide to do first.

Hell, Yibo doesn’t even know where to begin. There are too many options. True to form, when Xiao Zhan puts herself out there, she does it so thoroughly it leaves Yibo overwhelmed.

“Zhan-jie, is this your idea of making it up to me?”

Yibo’s voice seems to jolt something in Xiao Zhan because her toes flex and her hands grip the chains she put on herself. Xiao Zhan’s knees tilt away from her as she slides onto the bed, but Yibo’s hand flashes out to wrap around a thin ankle pulling her Zhan-jie’s legs apart so she can fit herself between them.

She leans forward, breathing out over the thin fabric of her lover’s panties just to make her squirm, before licking a line up Xiao Zhan’s inner thigh with the tip of her tongue. She bites done on the smooth skin just below the hem of her panties, where she can already smell the other woman’s arousal, and listens to Xiao Zhan’s squeal of pleasure, then slurps up the chocolate resting there. It’s cold, like Xiao Zhan froze them before planting them all over her body, so it takes a second before the heat of Yibo’s mouth softens the treat enough for the flavor to really bleed onto her pallet.

She moans low in the back of her throat at the flavor of the chocolate, rich and creamy with the slightest note of Xiao Zhan’s skin on the surface. Yibo moves to the other thigh, breath teasing once more over her wife’s sensitive places, and repeats the same pattern of movements, this time murmuring against her skin.

“Is this Zhan-jie’s way of saying she is ready for punishment? She was so naughty earlier, stealing things that don’t belong to her.”

When she takes the chocolate, she tugs on the skin underneath with her teeth, holding there until she is done chewing and swallowing and then sucking a lovely bruise into the skin between her lips. Xiao Zhan’s breath hitches. The muscles under Yibo’s mouth twitch, but she can tell the woman is holding back to prevent the chocolates on her body from falling off. 

“That’s right, Jie. Don’t move too much or else you’ll dirty the sheets.”

She slides up Xiao Zhan’s long body and allows her lips to ghost against Xiao Zhan’s ear. She knots her fingers in Xiao Zhan hair and pulls, eliciting a hiss to fall from between Xiao Zhan’s teeth, still closed around the chocolate in her mouth.

“Don’t drop that piece in your mouth, Jie. I want to save that for last.”

A strangled sound leaves her ZhanZhan’s throat, and she reaches for the tickler. Yibo, naked save for her black underwear settles back to sit on Xiao Zhan’s thigh, swivelling her hips a bit for the sake of stimulation.

“Put your leg up, baobao.”

Xiao Zhan does as she’s told, and Yibo brings the feathered tip of the tickler to Xiao Zhan’s side. She twitches but holds still, breath spiking ever so slightly even as Yibo begins to pulse back and forth on her thigh. The rough drag of Xiao Zhan’s quad over the fabric of her panties is enough to make her wet as zings of pleasure spark up from her clit. As she starts a slow grind, she brings the tickler down to flutter over her lover’s tummy, dancing up towards her chest, sliding under one arm, looping up and around to slide down the other before coming to a halt at Xiao Zhan’s left ear. The entire way, Xiao Zhan makes these tiny little squeals of pleasure and torment, keeping a firm hold on the chocolate in her mouth.

What a good baobao…

Yibo swirls the feathered wand around Xiao Zhan’s belly button before dipping down to lick her way through the chocolate painted over her wife’s abdomen. She wonders which chocolates she melted to achieve this, and if she painted it on herself still hot.

Xiao Zhan sighs through her teeth as Yibo licks her clean, her long tongue dipping into her navel and swirling it around in a mimicry of the technique that makes Xiao Zhan go absolutely wild when applied further south. Her muscles bunch under Yibo’s tongue, and she begins to rock her thigh into Yibo’s heat with more gusto making Yibo gasp and forget herself for a moment. She rides Xiao Zhan’s movement for a moment before surging up and delivering a solid wack to Xiao Zhan’s flank with the handle of the wand.

Xiao Zhan hisses at the sting but stops trying to rub up against Yibo, only to make another sharp noise when Yibo folds the teaser between her thumb and forefinger and glides her hand to Xiao Zhan’s panties. Her fingertips find her ZhanZhan’s pearl through the fabric with practiced ease and the woman jerks underneath her. Gods, she’s already soaking though them, the fabric damp and warm with excitement. She roughly rubs a few teasing circles around the clothed nub before moving her hand up to hook a finger into the ring at Xiao Zhan’s throat. She tugs her head forward and whispers a warning into her cheek.

“No distracting me, Zhan-jie.”

She then scoops the chocolate set at the hollow of her collarbones into her mouth with a pleased moan as Xiao Zhan nods. As she lets the chocolate melt on her tongue, Yibo swings her leg over Xiao Zhan’s hips, mindful of the chocolate still peeking out of the other woman’s panties, and grinds their mounds together. It’s not quite scissoring, their nether lips not in contact, but it’s something Yibo likes to do whenever it’s Xiao Zhan’s turn with the strap and Yibo is craving a ride. Without that, Yibo uses Xiao Zhan’s pubic bone as a pleasure point just like she was doing with Xiao Zhan’s thigh. As she does this, she glides the feather wand over Xiao Zhan’s belly one last time, finds herself rewarded with a full body shiver for it, and then sets the toy aside.

She kisses her way down Xiao Zhan’s throat, across the line of a clavicle, and takes the treat sitting atop Xiao Zhan’s left breast while reaching for the bullet. She tugs at the lacey bra to swirl her tongue around a pert nipple, relishing in the hitch in Xiao Zhan’s breath. She always loves laving attention to Xiao Zhan’s nipples. She’s so sensitive there, especially when she is aroused. Where Yibo’s are pink and relatively petite in size, Xiao Zhan’s nipples are dark, her areola quite a bit larger, and far too tempting to bypass. And when she holds the vibrator to the very peak of her tit.

“Mmhh! Ah!”

ZhanZhan’s bullet vibrates on its lowest setting, which Yibo would probably describe as fast, as Yibo twirls and flicks it across Xiao Zhan’s nipple and areola. She shakes so hard under the attention, she nearly dislodges the chocolate sitting on her right breast, but Yibo is quick to snatch it up into her mouth with a wet suck on the skin there.

“Always so sensitive,” she hushes, pulling aside the other cup of the bra to suck on Xiao Zhan’s neglected nipple and the woman nearly screams in delight. She lingers, teasing and nursing Xiao Zhan’s nipples for all they are worth until Xiao Zhan is a panting mess on the bed underneath her. It isn’t until the woman actually keens at her, her body tensing through a small crest of an orgasm that Yibo pulls back to look at her handy work, smugly palming herself through her underwear where she still sits astride her wife’s hips. Xiao Zhan is sweaty and gorgeous and so fucking wet, if Yibo doesn’t get her mouth on her she is going to die.

She flicks the bullet off and drops it on the towel with the rest of the toys.

A tug on Xiao Zhan’s hair has her throwing her head back, exposing her throat to Yibo’s lips and teeth. She bites and kisses and licks her way down the expanse of her body: throat and chest and ribs and waist right down to the piece of chocolate starting to melt at Xiao Zhan’s navel. She licks some of the melted chocolate up before taking the hem of those sinful panties between her teeth and pulling them off. She nudges Xiao Zhan knees back apart from where they have been squeezed together, sets her hand firmly around the backs of Xiao Zhan’s thighs to pry her legs open, and then dives face first into her folds.

Xiao Zhan, to her monumental credit, never bites down or drops the chocolate still in her mouth.

Yibo sucks and laps Xiao Zhan open, hums at the flavor of Xiao Zhan mixed with the chocolate hits her tongue. She is strong, sharp and sweet and darkly like a forbidden fruit, and Yibo drinks her down like a fine ambrosia. She makes sure her mouth is everywhere, skimming over her clitoris, diving into her entrance, and everywhere in between. Yibo draws shapes into the soaked skin, spit mingles with Xiao Zhan’s natural fluids to drip down her chin, and when Xiao Zhan is making the appropriate level of noise, she threads one, then two, then three fingers into her wife’s tight pussy. The woman’s thighs shake in her hands, and Yibo’s own cunt clenches at the sounds spilling from the most beautiful woman in China.

Gods, she could come from pleasuring Xiao Zhan alone. That’s how into it she is.

And that’s exactly what happens when the first cascades of Xiao Zhan’s first full orgasm wash over her. Xiao Zhan convulses under her, bucking her hips, the muscles of her stomach and torso spasming as she releases, legs spreading ever wider to Yibo, who rides her own peak with gusto. All the tension of the week, rushing out of her through her toes as rapidly as a speeding bullet, leaving behind only a rush of bliss that does not keep for nearly long enough. Her hips push back against nothing, and she craves desperately for more, even as her hand continues to coax Xiao Zhan through her spasms.

“Sunbae,” she hears, the word gritted out from between Xiao Zhan’s occupied mouth. “Please.”

And Yibo knows exactly what Xiao Zhan wants.

When the woman finally falls back onto the bed, Yibo lifts her mouth from that luscious sex and licks up the chocolate that has made a mess of Xiao Zhan’s lower tummy. The younger woman rises to standing, reaching for the harness, removing her own panties and stepping into it. The belted harness reaches low over her hips but cinches all the way to the narrowest part of her waist like a true corset and is not unlike the various stunt harnesses she has to wear for filming from time to time. She tightens the strings in the back with practiced ease. They’d had this one custom made for Yibo a year into their relationship after Yibo had effectively decided she hated the ones that felt like open panties. Never mind that they never fit her right, always too tight or too loose in one place or another.

“Zhan-jie,” she purrs, kneeling over her jiejie and propping one leg up on the far side of Xiao Zhan’s body. Yibo reaches for the headboard and unclasps one of the clamps holding her Zhan-jie’s wrists in place. She makes a noise of interest at what Yibo is doing, and the younger, in answer, places the pair of ben wa balls in Xiao Zhan’s palm. Xiao Zhan’s breath hitches as Yibo guides her wife’s palm to her core. “Slip them in me, my love. Help me feel good.”

Xiao Zhan nods, lip quirked into a bright smile.

Despite having only one hand available to her, Xiao Zhan is as dexterous as ever, fingers sliding between her folds to roll the balls gently against her heat. Yibo groans as Xiao Zhan’s thumb strokes over her clit for several heartbeats.

“Go on, jie,” she coaxes, and then, Xiao Zhan rolls the first ball towards her twitching entrance. Yibo sighs as the first ball slips in, Xiao Zhan’s finger pressing the ball up and into her, until it sits right up against her g-spot. She feels as Xiao Zhan curls the digit within her and gasps as the ben wa ball nudges her just right. She grinds down into Xiao Zhan’s hand, letting her work her inside and out.

“Now the other,” she gasps out, and not a moment later, Xiao Zhan guides the second ball in as easily as the first. Once more, ZhanZhan works her with a careful finger, her thumb drawing circles around her clit. This time, Yibo doesn’t allow her to linger, taking hold of the ring on the restraint and locking her back to the headboard with a whispered, “Good girl.”

Yibo’s muscles clench around the balls; rolls her hips experimentally and feels the way they vibrate and nudge against her spot like a warm, rolling fire. She kisses the blindfold over Xiao Zhan’s eyes, once over each of Xiao Zhan’s eyes, and drifts her way back down, slotting herself between Xiao Zhan’s thighs once more before eyeing their collection of phalluses.

“Which do you think, Zhan-jie?” she muses aloud. She lifts a medium sized glass phallus from the collection and traces the bulbous tip over Xiao Zhan’s breasts. It’s cold in her hand, and it makes Xiao Zhan’s nipples pebble impossibly hard. 

“No,” she decides. Not for this. It’s been a while since they’ve used it and the shape of it can be difficult for Xiao Zhan to handle. She chooses another, this one is smaller, more recognizably penis shaped and about half the girth. “Maybe this one?”

She taps the silicon head of it against Xiao Zhan’s clit and the woman twitches at the impact. Yibo, feeling experimental, brings the tip to Xiao Zhan’s entrance and presses forward. Xiao Zhan sighs as the dildo sinks in, Zhan-jie’s body giving the barest of resistances to the minimal girth, so easily Yibo’s knuckles meet her wife’s damp heat without so much as a flex of her wrist.

“So willing, jie. So open like your body was made to take my strap.”

She withdraws the toy completely and sets it aside. Too easy. Her Zhan-jie deserves more. And more she’ll get. 

The last dildo Yibo picks up is one of their favorites, one that was purchased without Xiao Zhan’s original knowledge when Yibo started to suspect ZhanZhan was more of a size queen than she liked to let on, and it was a gift that kept on giving. This particular toy was, suffice to say, big, sold in the magnum size, ridged in the most evocative way, and the same shade of hot pink as the very sweater Yibo wore that day to present it to her, then, girlfriend. Without giving any indication to Xiao Zhan of her choice, she attaches the strap on to her harness. She smears a bit of lube over it to ease the way. Then, without further fanfare, presses the toy in Xiao Zhan in one long, careful drag.

“Ahah! Meimei!” comes the strangled cry.

Xiao Zhan nearly loses her hold on the chocolate, throwing her head back and crying out around it, body bowing into a perfect arch, thighs trembling around Yibo’s hips as the younger woman wastes no time in beginning to move, first in tiny, shallow thrusts that make her see patches of stars thanks the the ben wa beads and then hard extended pushes that drive Xiao Zhan wild. 

Xiao Zhan’s body jerks and tense underneath her, as she careens her hips forward, the harness meeting Xiao Zhan’s dripping sex on every forward thrust. Yibo’s own cunt clenches and twitches from the internal and visual stimulation of watching Xiao Zhan’s lace clad breasts bounce. The headboard slamming rhythmically against the wall, Xiao Zhan’s choked cries, the feel of sweat glistening skin beneath her palms, and the scent of sex on the air. It all gets her revving to keep going, keep thrusting, keep plunging her way into her wife’s tight pussy until the both of them crash right into each other.

The most perfect collision of stars ever seen.

⚭⚢⚭

Xiao Zhan’s shudders rolls to an end, and Yibo, panting from riding out her own crest, finally dips her head down to claim the last chocolate still held at Xiao Zhan’s mouth. Her wife sighs and bites down on the piece as Yibo seals their lips together, sharing the chocolate between them as they explore each other’s mouths for what must surely be a lifetime.

“Baobao,” whispers the younger as the elder moans into her lips. “Zhan-jie.”

“Yi-mei,” comes the answer, Xiao Zhan’s voice wrecked and raspy.

Yibo lifts up and removes the blindfold from over Xiao Zhan’s eyes. The woman’s eyes open, pools of deep chocolate, heavily dilated until the light floods into them and they narrow to a more normal size.

“Did I make it up to you, baobei?” she asks.

Yibo chooses not to answer verbally, moving instead to claim those lips again in a brief dirty kiss that makes it very clear that she is nowhere near stated for the night. She hooks a finger through the metal circle on the collar and pulls Xiao Zhan’s head up with a gentle yank. The woman whines at the treatment.

“I don’t know, baby. I think now that I’ve freed up your mouth, you should put it to better use.”

Xiao Zhan’s lips curve into a flirty smirk.

“Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do, Lao Wang.”

At Yibo’s wish, the chocolate thief proceeds to show Wang Yibo how she well she can steal her wife’s breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments below. Until then!! If you like my work, follow me on twitter @lamachina17
> 
> ❤🧡💛💚💙💜
> 
> [XZ's Lingerie+Collar](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AmfRQYYp9NupCDMNFQkoiKCsnIYXAyBEdFOgwLyk2cY/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
>   
> Translation Notes:
> 
> Jiejie - Big Sister  
> MeiMei - Little Sister  
> Mengnan - Macho  
> Duizhang - Captain


End file.
